Páginas oscuras
by Eylillythia
Summary: Desde el pasado al futuro, hay multitud de páginas oscuras que nadie ha podido descifrar. Si vas en busca de respuestas acerca de la historia de Saya y Diva, quizá esto sea lo que necesitas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que intervienen en Blood+ no son mi creación, sólo soy autora de la historia que les hago vivir. EL AROMA DE LA VIDA

La luz en lo alto. Calor. Se apartó del hueco de la ventana buscando el frescor del suelo de piedra en sombras. Esperaría, después de la luz venía la oscuridad, siempre, como desde que podía recordar. Todo era siempre igual, siempre, siempre... Su mente sencilla no lo elaboraba tanto, casi ni lo pensaba, sólo sentía el aburrimiento, más que eso, el vacío, la nada. Nada tenía relieve en su monótona existencia, ni siquiera las visitas de su asiduo carcelero, que decía unas cosas con su boca muy distintas a las que ella leía en sus gestos y acciones. Él era todo lo que había, y lo que había no le gustaba, pero si no lo aceptaba, entonces, ¿qué habría? Sentía terror hacia lo desconocido, casi hasta enloquecer.

La noche llegó por fin. Le gustaba mirar el cielo oscuro lleno de luces y el gran globo blanco que parecía flotar allí arriba. Ella creía que era agua, porque nadie se lo había explicado, pero había visto la que corría bajo la torre. Si la iluminabas parecía azulada, si no era oscura. No sabía la palabra para cielo, luna o estrellas, pero quería salir a jugar en las aguas que flotaban arriba. Quería atrapar a las criaturas ruidosas que volaban bajo el cielo azul, quería probar si sabían distinto a los pequeños animales que le dejaban cazar dentro de su cárcel. Ella quería hacer muchas cosas, era agradable imaginar que llevaba una vida distinta a aquel encierro perpetuo, pero tenía miedo.

Se puso a recordar aquel día en que intentó asomarse por la ventana, hizo tanta fuerza que los hierros cayeron llevándose parte de la pared. Con el ruido que hicieron, enseguida apareció su carcelero. Ella estaba perpleja, mirando la distancia hasta el suelo, viendo el paisaje como nunca, sintiendo la brisa y el sol envolviéndola, pero aún asustada porque no sabía el efecto que tendrían sus actos. Pronto supo la respuesta: él se acercó, se puso tras ella mirando hacia abajo; ella subió la mirada de sus pies y el abismo al rostro del hombre, cruzado por una media sonrisa, y sonrió también, justo antes de sentir que perdía el equilibrio, estrellarse contra el suelo, y escuchar todos sus huesos romperse. Él la había empujado sólo para saber si podría recuperarse. Ella era todo dolor en un tibio charco de sangre, hasta que en minutos todos sus huesos crujieron de nuevo recomponiéndose y la piel se cerró entorno a las heridas. Nunca había visto tanta sangre junta, y por mero instinto se inclinó sobre el gran charco y sorbió tanto como pudo, mientras su reflejo de ojos rojizos la miraba, y ella se perdió en sus propios ojos.

Aquel día aprendió que su sangre sabía distinto, igual que aprendió que había una fuerza extraña tras los ojos de aquel hombre, algo que ella odiaba pero a lo que no se podía resistir. Nunca ocurría nada en su pequeño mundo de la torre y las ruinas hasta que él lo provocaba, y lo hacía con crueldad y una mirada de éxtasis enfermizo que la hacía querer desaparecer dentro de su propia piel, asustada, asqueada. Pero también era cierto que después de herirla, de romperla, se volvía a ella con su sonrisa mentirosa, susurrando palabras enfebrecidas que pretendían ser tiernas, y la cubría de mimos y caricias hasta que ella se calmaba. Ella siempre acababa igual, sangre en sus harapos como única señal de violencia, mirada perdida, canturreando una canción sin palabras, solo para ella misma. ¿A quién odiaba más, a ese horrible hombre o a sí misma? Ya no era prisionera de las paredes, su cuerpo era mucho más fuerte que la piedra o el acero, estaba presa del miedo al castigo y al dolor, atrapada en su adicción al falso afecto que le daba su carcelero. Le odiaba, pero sin él y el dolor de sus palizas, no habría atención ni calor en su vida.

También se puso a recordar cuando pasaron días y días, meses y meses, sin que nadie se acercase a la torre a llevarle comida o bebida. Su piel tan seca y tensa que parecía que se iba a romper sobre los huesos, su cuerpo no le obedecía, sólo temblaba y lloraba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, sin poder andar, ni hablar, a punto de perder la conciencia, delirando con nadar en mares de sangre y flotar como una sombra en medio de la noche eterna... Nunca supo cómo fue capaz de sobrevivir a aquello, sólo recordaba vagamente una cosa metálica sobresaliendo de su estómago por la que los dos hombres que conocía volcaban vasijas llenas de sangre, pero no sabía si era un sueño o no. Cuando recuperó de nuevo la conciencia estaba de nuevo en la torre. Es como si no tuviese importancia que viviese o muriese, solo que siguiese allí eternamente para seguir sufriendo.

Incluso había clases de dolor que procedían de lo profundo de su ser. Un día se dio cuenta de que un pequeño pájaro estaba haciendo un nido en una de las grietas de la ventana que rompió. No tenía tanta hambre, y aunque la tuviese, era un pájaro muy pequeño. Así que lo observó mientras construía con ramas y plumitas. Descubrió que era entretenido y si estaba quieta el pajarillo la ignoraba. Lo que no había notado al principio es que eran dos pájaros distintos, una pareja. Cuando se dio cuenta le hizo sentirse mal, tanto que deseó ir a aplastar a los pajarillos, pero estaba demasiado ocupada llorando con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. ¿Por qué no tenía a alguien a su lado que fuese igual que ella? Sabía que su carcelero y el otro hombre, el que siempre tenía cara de sufrir y estar haciendo algo mal, no eran como ella. La verdad es que no entendía los conceptos de macho y hembra, pero por lo que conocía de su propio cuerpo, ellos parecían distintos y olían distintos. Todas las arañas parecían iguales y olían iguales, como las polillas, las mariposas, los gorriones, las palomas, las ratas; todos aquellos nombres que luego con los años aprendería. Todos tenían alguien similar a su lado, incluso aquellos dos hombres, pero ella estaba sola.

Con los días, siguió espiando a la pareja de golondrinas. Traían muchas cosas al nido, pero un día vio que habían como un montón de piedrecitas blancas allí dentro y que uno de los pájaros pasaba mucho tiempo sentado encima. Otro puñado de días después distinguió un sonido extraño saliendo del nido, y vio varias crías con las bocas abiertas. Estaba perpleja, no lo podía entender. Conforme crecían se dio cuenta que eran más golondrinas. Aquello la hizo pensar mucho, y necesitó varios años y muchas nidadas más para comprender que cuando se juntaban dos pájaros, uno de ellos ponía huevos y nacían más pajarillos. Y entonces decidió que quería hacer lo mismo para no estar sola nunca más. El problema es que no había nadie como ella. Y por eso pasó varios días llorando desconsolada.

Por aquella época, ella ya tenía cuerpo de mujer y lo había tenido ya tiempo suficiente como para que su carcelero, Amshel Goldschmidt, tuviese no sólo planes sobre qué hacer con ella, sino también el reticente permiso de su primo Joel, que no quería mancharse las manos con el sucio asunto. La chica no sabía hablar porque no habían querido enseñarle, además, si alguien la descubría no podría acusarles. Pero la primera noche que la visitó con la intención de descargar toda su lujuria sobre ella, cualquier persona cerca de las ruinas hubiera podido oír los terribles gritos de dolor de la chica. No dejó de gritar en toda la noche.

Aquella forma de tratarla rompió el último y frágil vínculo que la ataba a la vida. Dejó de comer por decisión propia, se escondió en el rincón más oscuro y pasó el tiempo cantando sin palabras, esperando que se repitiese aquella vez en que se fue secando y enflaqueciendo, como ahora sabía que les pasaba a los animales que morían y se descomponían. Esperaba deshacerse en polvo y que el viento la llevase lejos de allí. Pero lo único que arrastraba el viento era su canción. Y un día el mismo viento trajo una respuesta a su canto: un olor, el aroma de alguien, una criatura que olía igual que ella... Volvió a comer, sólo para seguir cantando, sólo para que aquel olor volviese a aparecer, sólo para retomar sus sueños de dejar de estar sola. Cantó y cantó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, hasta el día en que aquel olor tomó cuerpo y apareció al pie de su torre, su perfecto reflejo, aquella que la hizo nacer de nuevo, la criatura que la llamó Diva.

Hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia que contase todo lo que la historia original no contaba en detalle, y pensé que la mejor forma de empezar las cosas era por el principio, aunque este no sea el verdadero principio. Sé que este capítulo tiene escenas desagradables, pero personalmente creo que no he llegado a expresar todo el horror de cincuenta años de malos tratos. Tampoco era mi intención, pretendía buscar los pocos trazos de ilusión que permitirían a alguien superar ese trance, quería buscar un poco en el alma de Diva.

Me gustaría saber la opinión de la gente, pero creo que tengo que dejar clara una cosa: escribo tanto para otros como para mí, y que la gente no deje reviews no va a hacer que deje de escribir. Prometo acabar la historia, me lleve a donde me lleve. Sólo voy a parar cuando no tenga más ideas que explorar o más cosas que decir.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Blood+ no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia que escribo. En caso de crear personajes propios, si se parecen a personas reales es pura coincidencia.

He vuelto a describir situaciones muy desagradables, si crees que te pueden ofender, mejor te saltas el cuarto párrafo.

**PIGMALIÓN**

Aquella canción era como la llamada de las sirenas, llamándolo a cumplir su destino. Pero él no era un Ulises cualquiera, no escuchaba en esas notas profecías de poder, gloria y muerte; no, al escuchar aquella voz quería ser la voz, la profecía de un nuevo mundo.

Era difícil decir quien se movía más, Nathan Mahler en su butaca o los bebés dentro de sus capullos. Pero no eran los únicos nerviosos por lo que iba a suceder, toda la sala parecía contagiada de una agitación soterrada y respetuosa, todo el público expectante, haciendo de menos a Fausto en favor de la verdadera protagonista, Diva. En realidad, más que nervioso estaba molesto, aquella representación le traía recuerdos, y no eran agradables. No sabía a qué demonio le había vendido su alma Amshel, pero Fausto había sido suave con Margarita en comparación a como su "hermano caballero" había estropeado a Diva. Decidió hacer oídos sordos a la música que venía del foso, al menos sus oídos humanos, y buscó el lejano eco de la canción de Diva.

Sí, una vez Ulises volvió a Ítaca, y resultó que Ítaca era una torre entre las ruinas de un monasterio. "¡Menuda ironía!", pensó Nathan entonces. Él había perdido la cuenta de los años, ¿siglos?, que llevaba buscando, pero ahí estaba la voz que resonaba en su alma como un fantasma. Había encontrado a otra de aquellas criaturas, y necesitaba llegar hasta ella. Pensó que tendría que informarse sobre los dueños de aquella propiedad, y no tardó mucho en saber que pertenecía a la rica y poderosa familia Goldschmidt. Luego pensó en la forma de infiltrarse en la mansión. ¿Quién no querría tener un maestro de música tan experimentado, talentoso y carismático como él? Pues Joel Goldschmidt; no fue grosero, pero le cerró la puerta en las narices. Por suerte para Nathan, no era la extraña y mal vista por todos Saya, la hija adoptiva de Joel, la dueña de la voz que movía su vida. Es más, la chica ni siquiera sabía cantar, sólo intentaba tocar el violoncelo, y no era ninguna virtuosa.

De hecho, Nathan había oído la canción tan solo una vez, y después la música se había detenido por un tiempo, pero cuando pudo volver a escucharla la rastreó hasta aquella vieja torre. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que tenían a la cantante encerrada allí para alejarla de la gente, y que eso mismo facilitaría que se acercase a ella. Comenzó a vigilar de lejos la torre y así supo de la horrible existencia a la que habían condenado a la otra chica: las visitas de Amshel, diurnas y nocturnas, tras las que salía manchado de sangre de la torre, los gritos y llantos, capaces de remover las entrañas de cualquiera. Cuando se deslizó al fin en las ruinas con su rapidez sobrehumana y vio sin ser visto, apenas pudo contener sus nauseas y las lágrimas. Ese desgraciado la descuartizaba y volvía a juntar los trozos como si ella no sintiese nada, la mantenía abierta en canal para ver funcionar el corazón, los pulmones y otros órganos, la quemaba y hería para ver cómo se recuperaba... y ella no intentaba huir, matarlo, cualquier cosa que la librase del tormento. Lo peor llegó cuando parecía que iba a acabarse aquello; ella se deslizó de la mesa de operaciones toda cubierta de sangre y de coágulos, lamiéndose las manchas, y le ofreció a Amshel su brazo manchado igual que un niño inocente ofrece un caramelo a un adulto que aprecia. Él lo rechazó y se puso a lavarla, a besarla y tocarla por todas partes, y la chica actuaba como si fuese una muñeca sin alma, no sentía placer ni dolor, sólo se dejaba hacer. Nathan no sabía como, pero tenía que parar aquel infierno.

Para Nathan no era una situación imprevista, sabía lo mal que podían tratar los humanos a esas criaturas, cómo las habían temido y odiado en el pasado, cómo las habían utilizado. Pero la situación lo afectó de una forma terrible porque ella era todo lo que él había soñado en su ya largo viaje por las épocas y el mundo entero, y se la encontraba en manos de un tipejo del que las bestias más salvajes renegarían. Si de verdad había algo inhumano en aquellas ruinas, eso era Amshel. Y entonces lo supo, su regalo para esa chica sería la humanidad, tratarla con toda la cortesía, el respeto y el afecto que aquel puerco le negaba.

Espiando las conversaciones en la mansión, Nathan supo que Amshel tendría que pasar varios meses fuera por un importante viaje de negocios que lo llevaría por Europa del Este y Rusia. Entonces vio su oportunidad no sólo de presentarse ante la bella cantante de la torre, sino de convencerla de escapar de allí juntos. Contempló con impaciencia los preparativos del viaje, y la marcha de los carruajes, pero el día de la partida no pudo visitar a la chica, porque Joel se le adelantó.

Nathan no podía saberlo, pero era la primera vez que Joel iba a visitar a su prisionera y no a experimentar con ella. Hace ya un puñado de años había estado muy seguro de sus decisiones, pero a medida que había visto crecer a Saya se lamentaba más y más de lo que había hecho con la otra chica, y optó por no tener contacto con ella: todo lo que Joel había aprendido sobre la joven de ojos azules lo había hecho por mediación de Amshel, a través de larguísimas conversaciones que se prolongaban hasta altas horas de la noche y alguna visita ocasional al laboratorio, donde no solía hacer el trabajo sucio. Sólo hubo una excepción, el periodo en que por un supuesto descuido casi la dejan morir de hambre y tuvo que ayudar a Amshel a rellenarla de sangre. Pero Joel ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que ver en persona el alcance de sus decisiones, y con pasos cargados por la edad y la culpa, ascendió hasta la torre. Al encontrarse frente a ella, Joel se sintió abrumado por el parecido con Saya, y la chica estaba también sorprendida de verle, aunque después pasaron un rato mirándose sin saber que hacer. La chica no hablaba, pero señaló abajo, donde estaban los laboratorios, y él negó de palabra y con gestos. Ella seguía mirando atenta, esperando que aquel hombre hiciera algo más que decirle cosas que no entendía, aunque sí notaba el tono de culpabilidad en su voz y los gestos de su cuerpo, como si algo lo aplastase poco a poco. Joel pensaba que a pesar de todo parecía una chica muy normal, incluso intentaba responder a sus preguntas con sonidos parecidos a los que haría un bebé, hasta que pasó a usar el único lenguaje que dominaba: la canción.

_ Que hermosa voz tienes – dijo Joel mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Entonces ella puso cara de entender por fin y se inclinó hacia el hombre intentando abrazarlo. Hubiera sido difícil decidir que horrorizó más a Joel, pensar que ella le iba a morder, o darse cuenta de que intentaba besarlo y quitarle la ropa igual que haría una vulgar prostituta. Volvió a agarrarla de la cara, y le gritó "No" con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la chica se detuvo perpleja. Era muchísimo peor de lo que pensaba, y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en silencio mientras abrazaba a la chica, meciéndola entre sus brazos como a una niña pequeña. Ella se calmó, por primera vez en su existencia sentía un abrazo como algo agradable, y se puso a canturrear con suavidad.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido, y Joel intentó llevarla fuera de la torre, pero al darse cuenta ella empezó a forcejear y a gruñir, agarrándose a las paredes y negando, mientras miraba suplicante primero a Joel y luego a la torre. Cuando él la soltó, ella volvió corriendo al interior y Joel la siguió. _ ¿Por qué no quieres salir? – le preguntó mientras señalaba afuera. Después de repetir la pregunta varias veces, ella le cogió el brazo y lo usó para representar el acto de dar un golpe, además de señalar las manchas de su ropa.

_ Amshel – fue la única cosa que escapó reptando de los labios del anciano, y la chica asintió. Joel la besó en la frente a modo de despedida, mientras se marchaba diciendo "Lo voy a matar".

La lástima fue que no lo hizo, y que con el paso de los años Diva no pudo valorar aquellos breves momentos de afecto que compartió con Joel, pero de eso eran tan culpables Nathan y Amshel como el propio Joel: el primero enseño a hablar a Diva, el segundo la hizo creerse todas sus mentiras y el tercero le enseñó por omisión lo débiles que podían ser los hombres.

Nathan, en su butaca del Metropolitano, seguía con la mirada perdida, acariciando distraídamente a los bebés mientras canturreaba cada vez más alto la Canción de Diva. En realidad su mente seguía en aquella torre, en el momento en que la luna llena iluminaba el lugar y él se dejó caer desde el arruinado techo de la celda, con su aspecto de quiróptero, y hacía que Diva gritase de puro terror. Fue una broma perversa, pero ella no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sí; el olfato no los podía engañar a ninguno de los dos. El problema en realidad era que ella no podía usar aún la palabra apropiada, y él se negaba a aceptar la sorpresa que le había deparado el destino y a llamarla por lo que era, así que siguieron siendo Nathan y "buena chica"hasta que Saya la empezó a llamar Diva. Eso sí, el no tuvo problema en regresar noche tras noche, unas horas antes del alba, para convertirse en Pigmalión y convertirla a ella en alguien capaz de hablar y de comprender muchas cosas del mundo que la rodeaba. La historia a partir de ese punto estuvo llena de los típicos detalles agridulces que cualquier padre del mundo puede contar acerca de la crianza de sus hijos, con risas, frustraciones, sorpresas y disgustos, los que le causaba Amshel más que nada, hasta el aciago domingo, unos veinte años después, en que todo acabó con una masacre.

_ ¿Sabéis, niñas, que esta noche también habrá una fiesta especial? Pero esta vez no pienso dejar mi apuesta de futuro en malas manos – susurró Nathan a los capullos mientras por fin caía el telón para Fausto – esta vez os vais a salvar de Amshel.

Notas:

No me he detenido en explicar todo el tiempo que pasa Nathan educando a Diva por dos motivos 1) se podría escribir una historia entera aparte sobre ello; 2) aún tengo muchas cosas reservadas para este personaje que prefiero dejar para más tarde, si insito en él tendré que dar muchas explicaciones y se acabará el suspense.

Sobre Joel, personalmente creo que no es el sádico destripador de la versión de Amshel. Además parece sorprenderse de verdad cuando ve lo rápido que se cura Saya, y si hubiese experimentado en persona con Diva, la escena no tendría sentido, ya lo sabría.

Por último, cito a dos personajes de la mitología griega que no todos tienen por que conocer: Ulises luchó en la Guerra de Troya, y los dioses del bando rival le castigaron a pasar décadas vagando sin rumbo por el mar antes de regresar a la isla de Ítaca, su hogar; Pigmalión fue un hábil escultor que hizo una estatua tan bella que se enamoró, y gracias a su gran amor y dedicación, los dioses, conmovidos, la convirtieron en una mujer real. He usado las historias a modo de metáfora: las reinas son la razón de vivir de Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Cualquier parecido con personas o sucesos reales es debido a pura coincidencia, aunque la Coincidencia tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Los personajes de Blood+ no me pertenecen, a estas alturas forman parte del subconsciente colectivo.

EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DE BABILONIA

Aquel lluvioso 22 de octubre de 2007 el Metropolitan Opera House iba a celebrar su última actuación. Muchos no lo sabían al cruzar sus puertas vestidos de gala, pero alrededor de la medianoche ya era una verdad incontestable. Los dos últimos espectadores del magnífico drama que se representó allí eran dos hombres con la paciencia infinita necesaria para esperar hasta el último segundo y ambos destinados a estar muertos para el resto del mundo. La cuestión en aquellos últimos momentos era no convertirse en fantasmas, aplastados bajo los escombros del edificio y vaporizados por las bombas que los militares ya estaban dejando caer.

Nathan hacía un rato se había dejado partir por la mitad, tanto para complacer a Saya en sus estúpidos y egoístas caprichos como porque fingir su muerte era justo lo que necesitaba para empezar de nuevo sin ataduras. Sólo sería un mal rato mientras se recuperaba, daba igual que Saya hubiese empapado la espada en sangre o no, porque en cuanto las mitades de su cuerpo cayeron sonoramente por la trampilla del escenario se volvieron a unir de inmediato. El verdadero problema fue encontrar ropa nueva para no pasearse desnudo, no estaba en la intimidad de su casa, por muy familiar que le resultase el teatro. Suerte que por allí abajo comunicaba con el lugar donde se guardaba el vestuario. Eligió un normal y sencillo traje de hombre... en un color lavanda nada corriente, muy propio de su mal gusto para vestir.

Luego, envuelto en las sombras, contempló el acto final. El joven humano que había conocido en el concierto de la base militar apareció como salido de la nada para evitar que Saya pusiese la guinda al amargo pastel de sus atroces errores. Por fin iba a matar a dos seres de perfecta inocencia por el simple hecho de que no soportaba seguir viva, y para criarlas lejos de las manos de monstruos como Amshel debía seguir viviendo. Suerte que Kai las salvó mostrando a la terca reina que había otra manera de hacer las cosas por mucho que ella lo negase.

Aunque podría parecer que no había vuelto a pensar en él una vez que se negó a unirse a ellos, Kai había sido una presencia constante en la mente de Nathan. Al caballero le costaba comprender la influencia que ese chico tenía sobre las reinas, pero era como si hubiese una fórmula mágica en la que combinar familia, seguridad, bienestar y felicidad equivaliese a tenerlo a él cerca. Quizá a Nathan se le escapase aquello porque apenas había podido estar junto a él o conocerlo a fondo, pero no debía ser eso, Diva tampoco lo conocía bien cuando se encaprichó con él. Sin embargo, aun sin comprender se daba cuenta de que sus reinas estaban en lo correcto, Kai era una persona de la que fiarse, y él se fiaría del joven para que se ocupase de los bebés que tan pocos minutos atrás estaban a su cargo. Las risas de las recién nacidas eran como música celestial.

Después Kai le cedió el protagonismo a Hagi. Su declaración de amor, para Nathan, fue patética; era como decir "soy incapaz de traer un mínimo de felicidad a tu vida, pero vive para seguir pisándome como un felpudo por toda la eternidad, porque no sé hacer otra cosa, ser tu esclavo es lo único por lo que sigo vivo". Siendo como eran las reinas, no le extrañó que a pesar de todo eso Saya aceptase gustosa: en el fondo, inconscientemente, ambas disfrutaban teniendo a alguien a quien hacer sufrir. Sólo que la muy humana Saya podía hacer pasar su crueldad natural por compasión o por amor sin problemas. Ni Diva ni Saya podían ocultar aquel rasgo de su carácter ante Nathan, él sabía que no podían llegar a la profundidad emocional de los humanos, no sentían ni comprendían por completo cosas como el amor y la amistad de la forma en que las personas lo hacen, y todo eso sin que se las pudiese considerar insensibles o malvadas. Ellas eran como animales salvajes, depredadoras en un mundo de presas, y Diva aun prefería cazar mientras Saya intentaba domesticar a los humanos. Le daba lástima que Hagi no lo comprendiese, el amor a su reina lo tenía cegado, y Nathan esperaba que no se hiciese muchas ilusiones porque al final, cuando se le cayese la venda, acabaría con el corazón destrozado.

La rueda del destino siguió girando imparable, y Amshel hizo su aparición desde ultratumba, como un demonio engendrado por la tormenta, que venía a reclamar un sacrificio de sangre. Y por descontado que se lo cobró, mutilando el cuerpo de Hagi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía renunciar a su recién alcanzado paraíso; lo destrozó por dentro y por fuera, dejándole tan sólo el placer de la venganza y la paz de corazón que da saber que has dejado a tus seres amados en buenas manos, que serán felices aunque no estés allí para compartir el futuro con ellos. Tras eso vino el escape, los ecos de las últimas carreras por un edificio vacío a punto de derrumbarse, y el silencio.

Pero los fuegos de artificio y la explosión no fueron el final de la noche, unos siguieron su camino entre bestias llorosas y huérfanas, por el laberinto de las calles, hasta la seguridad de un refugio; mientras que otros se deslizaban por el inframundo de túneles que hay bajo Nueva York. Los primeros formaban una extraña comitiva: Saya iba en cabeza, troceando quirópteros por pura rabia. Tanto y tan deprisa cortaba que ni tan siquiera le hacía falta más sangre para matarlos. Estaba bañada en sangre ajena y trozos indistinguibles de carne y vísceras, pero nadie le dijo nada ni intentó detenerla. Tras ella iba Kai con los bebés en brazos, y Lulú danzaba en torno a ellos, rematando a los monstruos que se acercaban demasiado y espiando, asombrada, los gestos de las pequeñas criaturas sonrientes. A poca distancia Lewis, armado y vigilante, dejaba que David, malherido, se recostase en él mientras llamaba al apartamento para explicarles a Julia y Mao la situación. Joel, también con un arma porque no soportaba estar inactivo, y Okamura les pisaban los talones. Casi amanecía cuando llegaron a la parte baja de Manhattan, donde se habían establecido hace ya semanas, y una vez en el apartamento todo fueron sorpresas y abrazos, la alegría del rencuentro para todos, excepto para Saya. Muda como una tumba y con un rostro pétreo, se quitó la ropa ensangrentada, se lavó durante varias horas, se puso ropa cómoda y se encerró en su habitación. No sabían si estaba despierta, dormida o ya hibernando; no pudieron prestarle mucha atención porque a los agentes, la doctora, el periodista y Joel les esperaban varias horas de durísimo y desesperado trabajo, dando instrucciones a los agentes y colaboradores del Escudo Rojo para que fuesen capaces de hacer desaparecer toda la información, pruebas físicas, documentos y otros indicios de la existencia de las reinas y los caballeros, y para ello se trasladaron al centro de mando que había preparado Joel. Kai, Mao y Lulú se quedaron en el apartamento al cuidado de los bebés, pero ellas demandaban a gritos comida y atención. Como era de día, dejaron a las niñas con Lulú y se fueron a buscar una farmacia o un supermercado donde conseguir leche y pañales, tras hacer jurar diez veces a la niña que no mordería a los bebés. Al volver la encontraron sentada en el sillón de la sala mirando la tele, con una niña a cada lado, calladas y tranquilas mientras le mordían los pulgares a la pequeña schif.

_ Creo que se alimentan de sangre igual que yo – fue todo lo que les dijo como explicación. Suerte que luego no rechazaron el biberón, o habrían dejado sin sangre a Lulú en cuestión de días.

Mientras Saya y sus compañeros habían cruzado a pie media isla, Nathan había encontrado la manera de mover la montaña de hierros retorcidos y cemento que cubría los cuerpos de Amshel y Hagi. No podía marcharse sin asegurarse de que el verdugo de Diva estaba muerto de forma definitiva. Encontró a Hagi inconsciente y rodeado de los trozos grises y granates del cadáver de Amshel, y más rápido de lo que se procesa un pensamiento, cargó con el cuerpo del otro hombre y volvió a meterse bajo el escenario. Antes de que el estallido de las bombas lo ensordeciese, afinó su oído para detectar la más leve corriente de aire o de agua que se pudiese deslizar hacia abajo, su olfato para encontrar el aroma de la humedad subterránea y la vista para guiarse en la oscuridad. Gracias al trabajo combinado de sus sentidos, más su velocidad y su fuerza, escapó del ardiente Metropolitan justo a tiempo, derribó unas cuantas paredes, y se internó en el laberinto subterráneo de galerías de servicio, túneles de mantenimiento, canalizaciones de aguas... Evitó el metro para que nadie le viese con su herido y semihumano acompañante; no estaba muerto, pero sí malherido hasta el punto de haberse desmayado y no poder regenerarse. Necesitaba atención medica, pero no podía llevarlo al hospital, y la doctora Silverstein había desaparecido tras el incidente de la base militar. Su única opción era un laboratorio privado y secreto que Amshel mantenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Hubiera seguido por los túneles, pero tenía prisa y salió al exterior cerca de Central Park, se quitó la ropa, se transformó y salió volando, invisible entre las nubes que encapotaban el cielo de una Nueva York que parecía en estado de guerra.

Volando tuvo tiempo de pensar con más sosiego en por qué se había llevado al otro caballero consigo. Según la mentalidad revanchista de sus hermanos muertos, Hagi era el enemigo y debería haberlo dejado morir. Pero Nathan estaba por encima de aquella visión tan reducida de las cosas, y la criatura que cargaba en sus garras era la única en el mundo igual a él, el único con quien poder compartir los recuerdos de toda una eternidad siendo caballero. Nathan no quería quedarse solo por completo otra vez, y suponía que Hagi tampoco; aunque no lo aceptase como amigo, el simple hecho de saber que no era el único resultaba reconfortante. Incluso pensó que si Hagi tenía los modales y la paciencia para soportarle, podría contarle toda la verdad que no les había contado a los otros; sí, seguro que le escuchaba aunque fuese sólo para ver si alguna información resultaba útil para su querida Saya, y quizá entonces le aceptaría, al ver los lazos que había entre ellos. Se rió al pensarlo, un sonido extraño saliendo de una cosa que parecía un insecto gigante.

Tras unas horas de lucha con el viento tormentoso y de rebuscar entre los papeles de Amshel en uno de los despachos de su mansión, Nathan encontró las claves necesarias para entrar en el laboratorio, cogió uno de los coches del garaje y después de colocar a Hagi en el asiento del copiloto, salió disparado hacia el laboratorio. Estaba a pocos kilómetros de la mansión y no tardó mucho en llegar. No imaginaba que allí estaba esperándole una persona de su pasado y sorpresas, demasiadas para alguien que creía haber visto ya de todo.

Notas:

Supongo que los que esperaban que me centrase en cómo era la vida de Diva en el pasado estarán algo defraudados, pero mi historia no habla sólo de eso. Es un viaje guiado por todo lo que no está claro, lo que no se sabe, lo que no se ha visto; es un viaje por el tiempo y el espacio. Eso sí, siempre se puede volver al pasado, y hay muchas lagunas en la vida de Diva que quiero explorar.

Creo que también habré defraudado a los defensores acérrimos de Saya, pero no voy a cambiar ni una sola letra de lo que he escrito sobre ella. Tampoco de lo que trata sobre su relación con Hagi. Mirando la historia de Blood+ por encima, muchos la reducen a: Saya es la buena, Diva la mala, la buena mata a la mala y debería estar comiendo perdices y siendo feliz junto a su príncipe azul, Hagi. Pero las cosas no son tan simples, Saya no es la buena, Diva no es la mala y Hagi no es un príncipe, los tres son víctimas de los prejuicios y los defectos de la sociedad. Si vais a reducir la historia a algo, quedaos con la actitud que tienen George y Kai, la de aceptar a todos sin prejuicios no por lo que han sido, sino por lo que pueden llegar a ser.

Si alguien tiene quejas sobre lo que escribo, admito con gusto todo tipo de críticas.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Blood+ no los creé yo ni me pertenecen. Si algo de mi aportación personal se parece a la realidad, pido disculpas, no lo hice a propósito.

MUÑECA DE PORCELANA

Llegar al laboratorio secreto le costó más de lo que esperaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin conducir y su chofer conocía mejor todo el entramado de carreteras que rodeaban la periferia de la Gran Manzana. Sabía que no estaba demasiado lejos de su mansión, pero sí a la distancia razonable entre un barrio residencial de lujo y un polígono industrial. Cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear anunciando un frío amanecer otoñal, llegó por fin al lugar que buscaba. El laboratorio, desde el exterior, parecía un almacén de productos químicos sin nada que esconder, fachadas de cemento gris, alambradas y cámaras de seguridad, lo lógico para un lugar donde se almacenan sustancias peligrosas. Nathan tuvo que pasar una tarjeta por el control de acceso, y aparcó el coche en la amplia explanada interior, frente a la puerta principal. Cogió a su pasajero y se lo cargó en un hombro, como si fuese un saco; necesitaba las manos libres. Atravesó una gran nave donde se apilaban ordenadamente bidones, barriles, cajas y otros contenedores, hasta llegar al fondo, donde el ascensor conectaba con las oficinas del piso superior. Pero usando una contraseña de voz y apoyando la mano sobre un panel para que escanease la palma, se podía acceder a los niveles inferiores.

Nathan no se encontraba entre el personal autorizado, pero eso no era problema para él. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su cara. Durante los años que había pasado en compañía de sus hermanos había desarrollado una fea pero útil costumbre: alimentarse de su sangre para suplantarlos. Había perfeccionado lo que era una cualidad innata en los quirópteros hasta el punto de necesitar apenas un sorbo de sangre para suplantar a una persona. Necesitó una estrategia diferente para cada uno de los Caballeros: a Amshel le dominaba la curiosidad, la propia y la ajena, y haciéndose el inocente Nathan le dijo que quería comprobar que pasaba cuando se alimentaban unos de otros; a Karl lo acosó y lo cazó como a un animal, cosa que el violento y desequilibrado Caballero aceptó con gusto; a James tuvo que engañarlo haciéndose pasar por Diva. El único que sabía por qué Nathan parecía empeñado en probar a todos sus hermanos era Solomon; de hecho tenían un trato entre ellos: Nathan le sustituiría cada vez que quisiese escaparse por unos días de las tediosas obligaciones que conllevaba ser el directivo de una multinacional. Era un buen trato, porque así Nathan tenía que estar al corriente de los negocios de las Cinco Flechas. Solomon era al que más echaría a faltar.

Dejando de lado los recuerdos, Nathan respiró hondo y comenzó a adoptar el aspecto de Amshel, sacó una nota de su bolsillo, recitó la clave y tocó el panel. El ascensor comenzó con suavidad a descender. No sabía cuantos niveles habría, pero mientras bajaban vio que no había teclas, mensajes de una voz enlatada ni indicios de que hubiese más de un sótano. Eso sí, el lugar era casi tan grande como la factoría militar donde creaban a los soldados de la Armada Zombi, donde recompusieron a James.

_ Vaaya, Amshel, parece que no estabas conforme con tus soldaditos de juguete – Nathan no pudo evitar expresarse en voz alta – Me pregunto sobre qué estarías investigando ahora.

Su voz reverberó allí dentro como si estuviese en una inmensa caverna, y entre los ecos le llegó el rumor de otra presencia. Era un sonido de pasos y una puerta mecánica cerrándose. Se puso en alerta ante el hecho de no estar solo, pero por la respiración, los latidos y otros indicios sabía que era una persona y no un grupo. Por un segundo había imaginado que se encontraría con los militares, la C.I.A., el F.B.I. o alguna otra agencia, incluso con el Escudo Rojo, pero que sólo fuese una persona lo desconcertaba. De todos modos, aquello era mejor, no tendría que causar una masacre, quizá romper un cuello.

Había varias mesas de trabajo por allí. Nathan cogió una silla y dejó en ella a Hagi. Aun seguía inconsciente y helado por la pérdida masiva de sangre, con las heridas del pecho cerradas en falso y el brazo izquierdo desaparecido, pero ya no seguía sangrando. Su rostro carecía por completo de expresión, como una estatua de mármol. Si su cuerpo no estuviese tan destrozado, parecería que estaba durmiendo. Nathan sentía que la condición del herido era estable, pero quería curarlo pronto, antes de que los daños pudiesen llegar a ser irreversibles. Se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia la puerta y activó el mecanismo de apertura, esperó unos instantes y se adentró en la siguiente sala, al parecer un despacho. Sobre una gran mesa se desperdigaban papeles y documentos de todo tipo, y la pantalla de un ordenador parpadeaba: era el único encendido en todo el laboratorio. El intruso misterioso tenía que estar en la habitación que parecía desocupada. La respuesta se la darían de nuevo sus sentidos quirópteros: oía un pulso y una respiración acelerados mezclándose con el sonido estático del ordenador. Al acercarse a la mesa, la silla vacía salió disparada hacia él. Su atacante debía confiar en dejarle fuera de combate o inconsciente con el golpe, pero Nathan no era humano y se recuperó enseguida. Quienquiera que fuese el intruso seguía bajo la mesa. " ¿Cómo? No se ven pies ni piernas asomando", pensó Nathan mientras se agachaba, justo a tiempo de recibir una tremenda patada en la cara. Aquello sí dolió, la nariz rota le sangraba hacia fuera y hacia dentro, llenándole la boca del sabor de su propia sangre, pero él reaccionaba más rápido que nadie, y agarrando la pierna que le había pateado, sacó del hueco de la mesa a su atacante. Por un momento visualizó como con un movimiento fluido lo estrellaría contra un mueble cercano o el suelo, pero para enorme sorpresa del Caballero, el otro tipo se cogió a él, tan arriba como pudo, haciendo que Nathan perdiese el equilibrio y cayese como un saco sobre la otra persona.

La caída dejó a ambos sin aliento, tuvieron que parar a tomar aire con la intención de seguir golpeándose, pero sus miradas se cruzaron y algo pasó, no dejaron de mirarse. Era como si hubiese saltado una chispa de entendimiento, de racionalidad, y ambos hombres se separaron, rodaron de costado y se ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Estaba el uno frente al otro, recorriéndose con la mirada. Nathan pudo ver como el extraño respiraba con dificultad, era humano después de todo, aunque su aspecto lo hacía parecer una criatura salvaje. No era muy alto, estaría alrededor del metro setenta, pero aunque la estatura y la delgadez pudieran hacer pensar en un adolescente, la postura, la actitud y la expresión de fiera determinación en su rostro contradecían la impresión de juventud. El rostro en especial, triangular, estrecho y alargado le resultó impresionante a Nathan: el desconocido tenía rasgos muy marcados, angulares, una fina nariz aguileña, pómulos salientes, mejillas hundidas y barbilla cuadrada. Unas gruesas gafas de pasta negras tapaban sus oscuras y espesas cejas arqueadas, pero no eran capaces de quitar protagonismo a unos ojos hundidos, aunque expresivos, de un casi increíble gris glacial. Y todo eso bajo una alborotada y abundante cabellera compuesta por unas cuidadas rastas de un tono castaño ceniza. Por como se había enfrentado a él, debía ser puro músculo, muy ágil y rápido. Su forma de vestir no era menos peculiar: unas zapatillas deportivas caras hasta lo obsceno, con un ajustadísimo, raído y sucio vaquero, y una sudadera que parecía hecha de trozos de otras sudaderas, como un trabajo de patchwork. De hecho parecía más bien una colcha que una prenda de vestir corriente.

_ Encanto – dijo Nathan, mirándolo mientras apoyaba la cara en una mano y el codo en la otra – tu forma de vestir es...

_ Tan hortera como la tuya - le rebatió el otro, con una voz profunda y cortante. Nathan seguía llevando el traje lavanda. _ Parece que estas herido.

La sangre de Hagi había dejado manchas muy evidentes y de gran tamaño, algunas aun húmedas.

_ ¡OH! No es mía, pero gracias por preocuparte... Señor desconocido.

_ Me llamo Abimael Wolfburg. ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

_ ¡Fascinante! – soltó Nathan, mirándolo como si acabase de encontrar pareja en medio de un club nocturno; le hizo una aparatosa reverencia y dijo - Soy Nathan Mahler, y creo que debería ser yo quien hiciese las preguntas. Supongo que, como yo, estarías esperando una fiesta de espías y militares, y te encuentras con un tipo extraño que crees que no debería estar aquí. Además, cariño, no tengo ni idea de cómo has podido entrar.

_ Verás, si puedo entrar en el edificio y estar aquí – dijo sacando una tarjeta – es porque busco a mi padre, uno de los científicos que trabajaba para Amshel Goldsmith.

Nathan vio que la tarjeta no pertenecía al hombre joven, sino a alguien entre cincuenta y sesenta años, llamado Richard Wolfburg. Sus buenas sensaciones respecto a Abimael se reforzaron al ver que no mentía; era directo y agudo sin llegar a ser brusco o grosero, y eso le gustaba mucho en la gente, la sinceridad aplastante. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus palabras le hicieron pensar de nuevo en qué estaría planeando Amshel. Nathan pensaba que la falta de entusiasmo de su hermano respecto al Proyecto Delta se debía a que en parte había fracasado, no le había dado una respuesta a sus interrogantes y tampoco un remedio que neutralizase la sangre de Saya. Amshel no tenía bastante con una, quería tener dominadas a las dos reinas, y por eso esperaba tener a las niñas: muertas Saya y Diva, nadie se opondría a que experimentase con ellas a su antojo. Apartando de sí esos pensamientos terribles, Nathan se centró de nuevo en lo que le rodeaba, y le resultó extraño que no hubiese actividad en el laboratorio. Además, había desaparecido gente.

_ Entonces, ¿es que ese cerdo de Amshel ha repetido el jueguecito que hizo en Islandia? ... Dejó que las criaturas con las que investigaban allí matasen a todo el mundo para no dejar rastros – reflexionó en voz alta.

Mientras había dado vueltas en su cabeza a todo aquello, el joven se había dedicado a comprobar datos en el ordenador y a revisar documentos, pero al oír hablar al Caballero, levantó la cabeza como si le hubiese golpeado un rayo. Nathan vio como se agrandaban los ojos de Abimael al tiempo que abría la boca, pero enseguida cambió de expresión, extrañado, y le dijo:

_ Eso es imposible, aquí solo hay un sujeto con el que se experimenta y no está en condiciones de matar a nadie.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

_ Mi padre y yo trabajamos juntos en nuestros proyectos, aunque yo siempre me mantengo en las sombras, por así decirlo. Soy su as en la manga.

_ Curioso. Papi no muestra en público a su fiera. Le debe avergonzar tu aspecto.

_ No, lengua venenosa, es una forma de protegerme. Mi padre no quiere que me obliguen a utilizar mi talento para cosas de las que me podría arrepentir.

Nathan no le contestó con ninguna frase provocadora y burlona, sabía que Abimael no estaba presumiendo de nada, hacía ya rato que se había dado cuenta de que la inteligencia del joven estaba muy por encima de la media.. Sin embargo, tenía que conseguir que le hablase de ese sujeto experimental.

_ Y, aquello que investigan aquí, tú podrías mostrármelo, ¿verdad?

_ Si haces el favor de seguirme... En los papeles de mi padre indican donde se guarda,

_ ¡La fiera tiene modales! Eso me encanta, precioso.

_ Y la reinona va babeando detrás de mí. Eso no me encanta. ¿ No tienes un poco de dignidad? Se nota de lejos que eso es sólo una pose, y te recuerdo que aún no me has dicho quien eres tú.

Nathan, sorprendido por la perspicacia de su nuevo conocido, cambió su pose y su actitud por una más seria, sin florituras ni amaneramientos.

_ Soy productor de ópera, y digamos que un amigo del señor Goldsmith, en especial de su "hija".

_ ¿Te refieres a esa tal Diva de la que tanta propaganda han hecho? Y te repito, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Abimael en un tono que resultaba amenazador.

Los dos habían vuelto a la sala del ascensor, Abimael por delante. Iba a girar por un pasillo, pero al ver a Hagi, cambió de dirección y se aproximó con rapidez al cuerpo derrumbado en la silla. Nathan aprovechó para darle la explicación que había exigido.

_ He venido aquí porque la función acabó en un auténtico Apocalipsis, necesito curar a mi amigo y este es el único lugar donde puedo hacerlo.

Mientras comprobaba las constantes vitales de Hagi, Abimael paseó una mirada inquisidora entre el herido y el esperpéntico personaje con el que se había cruzado, hasta que la incredulidad y la sorpresa se reflejaron en su cara. Algo pareció encontrar el lugar preciso en sus pensamientos.

_ Este hombre que has traído, no es una persona, es como la otra criatura que tienen aquí encerrada... Tú mismo eres como ellos, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué sois o qué han hecho con vosotros? Creo que podemos hacer un trato, soy médico y te ayudaré a cuidar a tu amigo, pero tienes que explicarme que está pasando aquí... Necesito encontrar a mi padre y quizá sepas algo que me lleve a él.

Nathan no le contestó enseguida; estaba algo aturdido, procesando lo que le había dicho Abimael, y al fin, muy lentamente le dijo:

_ ¿Otra? Tienes que llevarme a donde está... Llévame... Yo también necesito unas explicaciones.

_ Está bien, pero promete que las buscaremos juntos. Algo me dice que nos han dejado solos en medio de este asunto y necesito una persona de quien fiarme.

_ ¿Te vas a fiar de mí? ¿Por qué?

_ Porque creo que estás tan solo y tan desesperado como yo. Y al verte siento que eres tan extravagante e incomprendido como yo, o casi...

_ Si de verdad tu supieras cuanto, no lo creerías.

Abimael cogió a Nathan del brazo y lo llevó por un largo pasillo en penumbra hasta otra puerta mecánica, pasó la tarjeta de su padre y la abrió. Nathan estaba nervioso, temía lo que iba a encontrar allí. Podía ser cualquier cosa, desde Soldados Zombi mejorados a híbridos aberrantes entre quiróptero y otras especies, pasando por clones de cualquiera de los Caballeros o las Reinas. Cualquier posibilidad abría las puertas a un paisaje de pesadilla.

No obstante, al entrar en la sala iluminada de forma tenue, se respiraba una atmósfera de paz. Varios tanques, parecidos a aquel que habían usado con James, aparecían vacíos, pero el último, iluminado desde abajo, contenía una visión fantasmal, una criatura de blancura perfecta que flotaba desnuda e inconsciente en aquella especie de líquido amniótico. Nathan no estaba preparado para aquello, había sospechado de las peores intenciones de Amshel, pero lo que vio demostraba que aquel monstruo tenía sus debilidades, incluso puede que un poco de humanidad en su negro y podrido corazón. ¿O se estaría equivocando?

Aunque era la primera vez que estaba en el laboratorio, Abimael tenía más información acerca de lo que podría encontrar en la cámara que Nathan, pero su padre no le había dado detalles suficientes. Estaba fascinado por la criatura del tanque, que no parecía real, sino un sueño de belleza perfecta, como una muñeca de porcelana. Sin embargo, al girar alrededor del tanque y ver su otro perfil, la criatura estaba rota: como si hubiese recibido el mordisco de un enorme animal, una parte de su cara, de su cuello, el hombro izquierdo y su brazo correspondiente, así como parte de su pecho habían desaparecido. El corte tenía la precisión de un bisturí láser, y por el lateral se podía apreciar cómo los latidos de su expuesto corazón agitaban rítmicamente el líquido del tanque.

_ Es como la estatua de un dios griego recién sacada de unas ruinas – susurró Abimael – es tan bello que corta la respiración. Nathan, ¿tienes alguna idea de si es una persona real o un proyecto de laboratorio? Deben haberlo creado a propósito.

_ No – contestó Nathan con la voz quebrada, una lágrima inadvertida rodando por su mejilla – el malparido de Amshel me mintió. Este es mi hermano...

_ ¿Hermano? – interrumpió Abimael, juzgando el parecido entre ambos.

_ Sí, es mi hermano Solomon.

**Notas:**

Lamento haber tardado mucho con este capítulo, pero ha sido como caminar en medio de un campo embarrado, tropezando en la forma de resolver cada situación y cada diálogo. Me ha costado llevar la historia hasta donde quería, y pensar que cuanto más escribía más errores cometía me ha frenado aun más. Y para rematarlo, es difícil crear un nuevo personaje y darle forma. Se que aquí no doy demasiada información sobre él, pero creo que es mejor conocerle a medida que lo hace Nathan.

Agradezco los reviews a todas las personas que los han ido dejando, pero soy una maniática perfeccionista y agradecería hasta el infinito que si veis cualquier error en datos, fechas, forma de actuar de los personajes, acciones imposibles, detalles técnicos... lo que sea, me lo digáis. Aprecio mucho más que me discutan las cosas con inteligencia que miles de alabanzas sin motivo.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Cualquier parecido con personas o sucesos reales es debido a pura coincidencia, aunque la Coincidencia tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Yo puedo decir eso de mi trabajo sin problemas, no como los que crearon a los personajes de Blood+ y su historia.

Por cierto, si estos personajes pudieran comunicarse con nosotros, autores de fanfics, ¿no creéis que querrían matarnos por lo que hacemos con ellos? Imaginadlo y tened pesadillas, y luego tendréis material para una buena historia.

EN EL LIMBO

Joel Goldschmidt tenía propiedades inmobiliarias por todo el mundo, y Nueva York no era la excepción. Varios meses atrás se había decidido a comprar un carísimo ático en una zona del centro de Manhattan, y cuando el Escudo Rojo tuvo que trasladarse a la Gran Manzana persiguiendo a Diva, pudo rentabilizarlo. No lo usó como vivienda, seguía teniendo debilidad por el esmerado servicio de habitaciones de los hoteles de lujo, pero lo convirtió en un nuevo cuartel general de su organización secreta. De hecho, necesitó comprar varias plantas más, pero ni el precio ni los antiguos inquilinos fueron un problema. Joel pensó que perdía la capacidad de desplazarse, pero ganaba en seguridad. El anterior cuartel, en el crucero de lujo, demostró su vulnerabilidad en mar abierto. Estar en medio de Nueva York le proporcionaba la protección de un bosque de edificios, en la ciudad más sensible del mundo a los posibles ataques terroristas. El problema de estar conectado con todo el mundo lo solucionó gastando una pequeña fortuna en las últimas tecnologías en informática y telecomunicaciones. Para cuando preparaban el ataque final contra Diva, el nuevo cuartel estaba completamente operativo.

En al mañana del 23 de octubre de 2007, tras haber cruzado las calles llenas de monstruos de media Manhattan, Joel, David, Lewis, Julia y Okamura llegaron al nuevo cuartel. Los agentes que estaban allí ya sabían lo que había ocurrido en la ópera y estaban trabajando en lanzar rumores que ocultasen los verdaderos hechos. La misión prioritaria de todo el Escudo Rojo era ocultar la existencia de los quirópteros de alto rango; si nadie sabía el verdadero origen del Delta 67, nadie podría volver a utilizarlo para convertir el mundo en un caos sangriento. Sin embargo, resultaba difícil actuar sin saber si el gobierno estadounidense o alguna de sus agencias había comenzado con la misma tarea. Así que el trabajo se había reducido a proponer posibles fuentes para el Delta 67; fuentes fáciles de eliminar de forma que no dejasen atrás restos que pudiesen ser analizados. Era cómo buscar algo que actuase del mismo modo en que lo hacía la sangre de Saya: todo lo que quedaba atrás era polvo gris.

Parecía que el trabajo de desinformación estaba pensado a propósito para Lewis, que enseguida eligió a Okamura como asesor. Pero había otra tarea que, cuanto antes se empezase, mejor resultado daría. Debían destruir la mayor cantidad de información y pruebas posibles, y para ello debían de registrar todas las oficinas de las Cinco Flechas, la Goldsmith Holding y otras empresas asociadas a ellas. Cuanto antes empezasen, más probabilidades tenían de que aquello pareciese una maniobra del propio grupo empresarial para reducir su culpabilidad en los juicios que amenazaban con celebrarse en breve. El mundo buscaría respuestas y culpables. Una vez muerta Diva y muertos sus Caballeros, aquel que estuviese al frente de la empresa iba a pagar por todo el caos que los quirópteros habían creado. El Escudo Rojo tenía que asegurarse de que la ira de la Humanidad entera se volcase sobre los verdaderos culpables. Con esto en mente, Joel envió a David, junto a un comando de élite, a recopilar todos los documentos y materiales incriminatorios que encontrasen en las oficinas de Nueva York y alrededores.

Joel y Julia se sentían como fuera de lugar en aquellos momentos. Ambos se sabían imprescindibles en la organización, pero ahora mismo, había poco que podían hacer. Joel ya había dado sus órdenes, y no necesitaba supervisar a sus hombres como un perro guardián, pues confiaba plenamente en su capacidad de trabajo. Julia era buena con la información, pero ahora no se trataba de información médica o científica. Ella pensaba que lo que hacían sus compañeros era como una guerra fría, espionaje y contraespionaje, pero a través de Internet y otras redes ocultas. Era como convertir la vida real en un videojuego de espías. Se sonrió al pensar que el último actor en encarnar a James Bond le recordaba a David, pero con más carne y músculo en el cuerpo. La verdad es que muchas veces Julia se había sentido culpable por pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en David en lugar de en las investigaciones sobre los quirópteros, pero no podía evitarlo, porque estaba enamorada y para ella ambas cosas eran importantes por igual. Pensando en David de nuevo, algo empezó a tintinear en lo profundo de su mente, un aviso de algo que les podría ser útil, algo que no podía recordar por completo.

Joel también parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por el paisaje de rascacielos que le rodeaba. Su despacho se encontraba en lo más alto, siempre le había gustado que fuese así, para tener la sensación de que lo controlaba todo, pero también para alejarse del mundo. Desde bien niño se había acostumbrado a estar aislado, perdido en las enormes salas de grandiosas y vacías mansiones, educado con tutores particulares, sin ver por largas temporadas a su muy ocupado padre. Su madre había muerto antes de que pudiese tener algún recuerdo sobre ella, y cuando su padre también falleció, se quedó solo en el mundo. Su "querido tío" Amshel apareció muy oportunamente para hacerse cargo de él, pero aquello no fue ningún consuelo. Muy al contrario, aquel tipejo aprovechado, cruel, mezquino y lleno de vicios se encargó de convertir su vida en una pesadilla. Desde el principio Joel pudo darse cuenta de que Amshel no jugaba limpio y escondía muchos secretos. Tenía una obsesión malsana por controlar donde se encontraba en cada momento y con quien se relacionaba. Joel se dedicó a imaginar todo tipo de cosas, como que quería matarlo para quedarse con la herencia de sus padres, o que lo acosaba con la intención de abusar de él, pero no supo el verdadero motivo hasta que el Escudo Rojo logró ponerse en contacto con él. Amshel no quería que la organización se rehiciese y le nombrase jefe.

Los años que Joel pasó junto a Amshel podrían haber sido los peores y los últimos de su vida, pero tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con otro de sus parientes, alguien que, dentro de los estrechos límites en los que Amshel aprisionaba a todos los que le rodeaban, hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle sin poner su propia vida en peligro. Joel había llegado a verle como su ángel guardián, aunque fuese una especie de ángel caído. Gracias a él pudo acabar sus estudios en un internado de élite, un lugar severo, pero en el que estaba alejado de Amshel, y donde pudo por fin relacionarse con gente de su misma edad y condición. El hecho mismo de alejarse así de la obsesiva vigilancia de Amshel también hizo posible que por fin Joel supiese de la existencia del Escudo Rojo. La organización tenía con su ángel de la guarda una enorme deuda de gratitud, y sin embargo, no lo sabía. Joel había ocultado por completo los lazos que tenía con él porque pensaba que le harían perder credibilidad ante sus subordinados, y también porque pensaba que no poniendo en evidencia a esa persona ante Amshel, le estaba devolviendo de alguna manera el favor. Pero Joel no sentía que aquella deuda de gratitud y lealtad estuviese saldada. Ahora que era libre y poderoso, ahora que había visto con sus propios ojos la muerte de Amshel, sabía que podía ayudar con plena libertad a su otro tío. Si es que llegaba a tiempo de hacerlo. Joel daba por seguro que lo vería de nuevo en persona entre los palcos del Metropolitan, pero no estaba allí, ni al parecer en ningún otro lugar. Era como si la Tierra, de un cruel bocado, se hubiese tragado a Solomon.

Joel no sabía que pensar. Hacía ya varias semanas que no recibía correos de Solomon con noticias sobre los próximos movimientos de Amshel. Quizá se estaba ocultando a propósito para evitar que lo llevasen a juicio y más tarde a la cárcel: no se podía permitir estar en prisión, no porque no pudiese defenderse del rencor de los otros por ser rico, ni del odio por ser responsable de la plaga de SZN, ni del acoso por ser guapo. No, sencillamente no podía dejar que supiesen que era inmortal. Pero Joel sabía que Solomon era capaz de reconocer su culpabilidad ante el mundo entero, y dejarse juzgar y encerrar, y luego fingir su propia muerte y desaparecer del mundo con sus pecados redimidos. Tal vez ya se había hecho pasar por muerto y estaba preparando su próxima vida. Incluso era posible que hubiese muerto de verdad. Joel sabía que era inevitable que un día, por fin, Solomon reuniese el valor necesario para enfrentarse a Amshel, para escapar de la terrible jaula en la que atrapaba ese monstruo a sus personas preferidas, aquellas a las que más daño acababa haciendo. Pero Joel no apostaba por que Solomon saliese vencedor de una posible batalla con Amshel, y menos con Diva en su periodo activo. De todos modos, vivo o muerto, necesitaba encontrarlo.

En mitad de esas reflexiones, alguien tocó con suavidad en la puerta de su despacho. Era la doctora Silverstein, con un par de cafés recién hechos y unas novelas bajo el brazo. Eso le llamó la atención de forma visible a Joel.

_ Sí, ya sé que lo mío es leer los informes de laboratorio y no los best-sellers, pero los compré hace tiempo porque necesitaba distraerme un poco de... cierta preocupación – le dijo Julia – Además, aunque le parezca extraño, creo que nos podrían ser útiles.

Ella llegó hasta la mesa, dejó los cafés, tomó asiento junto a Joel y le tendió los libros. Estaban escritos por Douglas Preston y Lincoln Child, y se titulaban _El ídolo perdido_ y _El Relicario._ Parecían novelas sobre arqueología, con un toque de novela detectivesca, pensó Joel. Las habían escrito en 1995 y 1997, pero a pesar de tener una década, estaban bien cuidadas, como todas las pertenencias de Julia.

_ Dime, Julia, ¿cómo crees que podrían ayudarnos estos libros?

_ Verás, hay un agente del FBI y una científica – al oírla decir aquello, Joel se sonrió; se imaginaba por qué Julia había elegido esas novelas – que deben enfrentarse a unas criaturas extrañas. Humanos infectados por un retrovirus que devoran a otros humanos.

La sonrisa de Joel se esfumó. La gastada frase de que la realidad supera a la ficción se había vuelto del revés.

_ ¿Podrías prestarme estos libros, Julia?

_ Por supuesto – ahora era ella la que sonreía - Pero creo que acabaremos antes si te explico lo que nos podría resultar útil. En la novela, el retrovirus se encuentra en una planta. Nosotros podríamos hacer creer a todo el mundo que el SZN proviene en realidad de plantas genéticamente modificadas por las industrias de los Goldsmith. Además, por lo que pude investigar mientras trabajaba con ellos, creo que es lo que de verdad hicieron para propagar la base D entre la población.

Joel miraba a la doctora con una cara de asombro mayúsculo. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes una solución tan sencilla y lógica? En realidad era la sangre de las quirópteras el origen de toda aquella plaga, pero sin una sola muestra de referencia, todos los gobiernos del mundo creerían que el origen estaba en los laboratorios y las plantas manipuladas. Una vez destruidos, nadie haría más preguntas.

_ ¿Sabes Joel?, Creo que te divertirás leyendo las novelas. Yo encontré muchos parecidos entre algunos personajes y las personas que he ido conociendo gracias a mi trabajo en el Escudo Rojo. Durante un tiempo incluso pensé que los escritores se habían cruzado con David, o lo conocían y se habían inspirado en él para crear al personaje del agente Pendergast. Pero será una simple coincidencia.

_ Pues ha sido una coincidencia muy afortunada. Dime una cosa, Julia, si no estuvieses casi todo el tiempo pensando en David, ¿habrías recordado que leíste estos libros?

Julia se puso roja de golpe. Ella creía que su obsesión con David le había pasado desapercibida a todo el mundo, porque no había hablado de ello con nadie, nunca. Pero parecía que era algo bastante obvio y evidente para todos. Al menos, ahora que David había reconocido por fin que el sentimiento era mutuo y la guerra con los quirópteros había terminado, ella ya podía dedicarse por completo a su relación.

Julia se levantó, se colocó tras Joel y empujó su silla de ruedas fuera del despacho, y por los pasillos del cuartel hasta donde se encontraban Lewis y Okamura. Al mirar al periodista se rió de nuevo, como si le hubiesen contado algo gracioso, y Joel le preguntó si también se parecía a algún personaje de las novelas. "Por supuesto", dijo Julia. Lewis les preguntó sobre qué estaban hablando, y entre Joel y Julia les contaron sobre que iba todo aquello de los libros, las plantas, los retrovirus, y cómo podían utilizarlo en su propio provecho para sepultar por siempre jamás en el silencio el origen del SZN, del Delta 67 y de la base D. Para Lewis, fue cómo si viese el Cielo abierto ante sí. Akihiro Okamura estaba volteando furiosamente las páginas de las novelas, cosa que aún provocó más risas en Julia. Antes de volver a su trabajo, Lewis estuvo comentando con Julia que él también había visto varias películas que de alguna forma le recordaban a sus compañeros en la organización y el trabajo al que se dedicaban. Ambos pensaron que quizá deberían estudiar en un futuro las posibles capacidades adivinatorias de los seres humanos: no creían que pudieran darse tantas coincidencias de forma natural.

Mientras en el cuartel del Escudo Rojo parecía que habían dado vía libre al optimismo, excepto por las preocupaciones ocultas de Joel, en el apartamento el extraño humor de Saya lo había invadido todo. Cuando por fin se despertó y decidió salir de la habitación eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. En realidad no había podido dormir mucho, tenía horribles pesadillas que le hacían revivir una y otra vez la noche anterior, y cuando no estaba soñando, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en su vida entera. Este era el primer día del resto de su vida, y no sabía que hacer. Se sentía perdida en medio de todas partes y de ninguna, con el mundo girando a su alrededor más deprisa de lo que podía asimilar. Por suerte para Saya, lo que la esperaba al abrir la puerta era una visión amable y casi idílica del mundo. Lulú estaba en la sala, jugando con los bebés. La niña intentaba hacer cosquillas a las pequeñas criaturas, pero era un poco difícil encontrar algún trozo de piel sin cubrir por los filamentos del capullo. Sin embargo, parecía que Lulú no tenía intención de sacar a los bebés de sus envoltorios. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Saya, la pequeña schif se giró a saludarla.

_ ¡Hola Saya! Kai y Mao no están. Han vuelto a ir de compras, porque dicen que les hace falta ropa para los bebés – Lulú alzó a una de las gemelas del suelo y la puso frente a Saya - ¿Quieres tenerlas en brazos?

El buen humor de Lulú era como una brisa fresca que alejaba los nubarrones del mal humor de Saya. Además, ante los ojos de la reina, estaba lo único bueno que había salido de aquella noche de pesadilla: dos criaturas inocentes y puras, llenas de posibilidades, ilusiones y esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Saya se acercó con pasos tambaleantes, se sentó en el suelo junto a Lulú, y tendió los brazos para recibir en ellos a una delas pequeñas bendiciones sonrientes. Apoyó a la niña contra su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Estando así podía sentir el pequeño corazón de la niña golpeando contra el suyo, hasta que ambos latieron al mismo ritmo. El simple contacto con el bebé consiguió calmar por completo el malestar de Saya. Lulú entonces le pasó a la otra gemela. Pesaban un poco, pero Saya logró sujetarlas, a cada una con un brazo. Las niñas parecían no cansarse nunca de reír y hacer gorgoritos, y movían sus pequeñas manos, rozándose entre ellas, arañando sin querer las mejillas de Saya, hasta que conseguían llevarse el puño a la boca, o frotarse un ojo. Saya no conseguía separar sus ojos de ellas, del mismo modo que Lulú miraba como hechizada a la reina y a los bebés.

_ ¿Sabes qué, Saya? Pareces su mamá. Los schif no tenemos madre, pero me hubiera gustado tener una. ¡Ya sé, podrías adoptarnos a las tres! Aunque creo que soy un poco grande para parecer tu hija.

Saya no le contestó nada, sólo se la quedó mirando sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, y se puso a llorar. Aquellas tres criaturas sí habían tenido madre, pero ella la había matado sin pararse a pensar, ni por un momento, en cómo era de verdad su hermana, en qué pensaba y sentía Diva. Hasta el último momento había considerado a Diva no como a una persona, sino como algo maligno, poco menos que un insecto dañino. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado a ser tan cruel, tan estúpida y tan inhumana? ¿Por qué nadie le había hecho ver que Diva sólo había sido la victima de la crueldad, la avaricia y la maldad de Amshel? Ahora que tenía a las dos gemelas en brazos y las veía estar juntas sin problemas, se preguntaba si podrían haber estado así ella y su hermana. Nadie les había dado la posibilidad de intentarlo. Todos habían interferido en su relación para estropearla y envenenarla. Pero ahora ya no había nadie a quien culpar, perseguir, combatir y exterminar. El único camino que se abría ante Saya era el del perdón y el olvido. Ella y Diva no podían volver a empezar desde cero, pero sus pequeñas sobrinas sí. Esperaba que creasen para ellas el mundo que nunca había existido para Diva y para ella; no, no esperaba, sabía que Kai lo iba a hacer.

Las lágrimas de Saya estaban incomodando a las niñas, parecía que querían secarse aquella humedad que les empapaba las cabecitas y las caras, pero no podían, y se echaron a llorar. Saya se levantó con bastante esfuerzo del suelo, se dijo que debía dejar de llorar para que las niñas se calmasen, y comenzó a mecerlas mientras paseaba por la sala. Pero no pudo seguir caminando mucho rato, se sentía pesada y cansada. Lulú se había puesto a ver la televisión, así que Saya se llevó a las niñas al dormitorio, se acomodó al medio de la cama, y se colocó a una a cada lado, rodeándolas con los brazos. Al poco rato, las tres estaban durmiendo.

En unos veinte minutos, Mao y Kai regresaron cargados de bolsas. Ahora sí estaban seguros de tener todo lo necesario para poder cuidar como era debido a las pequeñas gemelas, y eso los hacía estar de un humor inmejorable. Los dos estaban acostumbrados a expresar su buen humor a gritos, pero Lulú, con una mirada severa y acusadora, les hizo callar.

_ Si seguís gritando, vais a despertarlas. Además, tenéis que verlas durmiendo. Parece que estar juntas les gusta mucho, las tres sonríen.

Y era verdad que lo hacían, por lo menos hasta la hora de la siguiente comida de las niñas. Saya estaba soñando que le corrían caracoles por todo el cuerpo, hasta que la despertaron un par de gritos agudísimos. Las gemelas habían estado buscando comida y le habían babeado toda la parte de delante del pijama, pero cuando vieron que no conseguían nada chupando de allí, se pusieron a gritar disgustadas y hambrientas. Cuando los demás entraron en la habitación, aun las tenía agarradas al pecho con los puñitos, y se alegró de que la ropa no se le clarease, se hubiese muerto de vergüenza. Lulú no entendía que estaba pasando, pero a Mao y Kai les hizo mucha gracia.

_ Son tan tragonas como tu, Saya – le soltó Kai entre carcajadas.

Cuando Saya iba a contestar, enojada, se oyó su habitual e inoportuno rugido de tripas, al mismo tiempo que el de las dos niñas, también con caritas enojadas. Al final acabaron los cuatro riendo a pleno pulmón.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y decidieron sentarse todos a cenar y conversar tranquilamente un rato. Mientras Kai preparaba la cena con la ayuda de Lulú, Saya y Mao se ocuparon de dar el biberón a las niñas, les quitaron por fin los restos de capullo que las cubrían, las lavaron y les pusieron su ropa nueva. Mao estaba sorprendida por el instinto maternal que estaba mostrando Saya, pero no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendida que la propia Saya. Le resultaba extraño, pero no le disgustaba. Sólo sentía un punto de culpabilidad por saber que no era la verdadera madre de las niñas, le parecía injusto, pero ahora ella era la única figura materna que podían conocer. Quizá era más responsabilidad que verdadero instinto maternal. Tras la cena se pusieron a montar una cuna para las niñas, porque el sillón y los brazos de la gente no eran el mejor sitio para que descansasen tranquilas. Aprovecharon el rato de trabajo para conversar, y le contaron a Saya que los adultos estaban fuera y que lo más seguro es que no volviesen hasta el día siguiente, porque se había decretado el toque de queda en toda la ciudad. Ya hacía una semana que al anochecer todo el mundo se encerraba en sus casas, y las calles eran tomadas por los monstruos y por sus cazadores. Aunque ayer por la noche la actuación de Diva hizo que se disparase el número de quirópteros, Saya y Lulú eliminaron todos los que se habían cruzado en su camino, y habían sido muchos, pero no se podían comparar con todos los que la Armada Zombi había dejado fuera de circulación. Era innegable que cumplían con su función de forma impecable.

El hablar de la situación hizo que de nuevo los demonios de la noche anterior persiguiesen a Saya. Eso, y cierta funda de violonchelo que seguía apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sala, donde su dueño la había dejado el día anterior, de donde él nunca jamás la recogería. Saya creía que se sentiría hundida y vacía por completo al pensar en Hagi, pero en realidad estaba rabiosa al recordar a su Caballero, y no entendía muy bien por qué. Cuanto más buscaba el amor y el dolor en su corazón, más y más rabia sentía Saya. Para calmar aquella furia que le nacía de dentro, ella sólo conocía una solución, hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Por eso se alegró hasta el infinito cuando vio a la pequeña schif cargar con su hacha al hombro: antes de que a Lulú le diese tiempo de preguntar, Saya se había ofrecido a salir de caza con ella. Kai y Mao las vieron, preocupados, perderse en la noche. Ambas tenían un salvaje brillo en la mirada que haría creer a cualquiera que se lanzaban con inmenso placer a la matanza, pero Kai prefería pensar que las dos buscaban reafirmarse con ese acto. Dentro de poco ya no tendría sentido luchar ni matar, y las dos necesitarían tener nuevos objetivos a la vista o no serían capaces de encontrar un lugar en medio de un mundo que no parecía hecho para ellas, el mundo cotidiano y en general pacífico de la gente corriente.

Una media hora después de amanecer, al volver de su batalla nocturna, Saya y Lulú se encontraron en el portal del bloque de apartamentos con una gran limusina negra. Joel había mandado a Julia con un par de agentes para que recogiesen a todas las quirópteras. Quería que fuesen al cuartel general para que Julia comprobase que estaban en buenas condiciones de salud. Lulú accedió sin problemas, y subió a recoger a las niñas. Enseguida regresó cargada con los bebés y una gran bolsa con pañales, comida y mudas de ropa. Saya también subió, se dirigió hacia donde reposaba el violonchelo, lo sacó de la funda, le pasó la mano con cariño por encima y lo llevó a su habitación. Se cargó la funda vacía al hombro, y sin decir una palabra ante la perplejidad de sus conocidos, subió en el coche. Sólo pidió por favor que pasasen junto al río. Nadie vio problema en complacerla. Al llegar allí, salió de la limusina, se acercó todo lo que pudo a la orilla y usando todas sus fuerzas, lanzó la funda vacía al agua. Esperó hasta verla hundirse por completo y regresó al coche con una sonrisa triste y cansada, pero satisfecha en los labios. Julia se cuestionó por un instante la salud mental de Saya, pero apartó enseguida esa idea de su mente. Debía haber un motivo oculto tras aquel acto.

_ Julia, cuando acabes de examinarme, ¿podré ir de compras? Me gustaría conseguir una funda nueva para mi violonchelo, y también algunas partituras.

_ Claro que sí, Saya. Le pediré a los agentes que te lleven a una buena tienda de música.

_ No te preocupes, no quiero ser una molestia. Además, necesito caminar y tomarme un poco de tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas.

_ Pero en tu estado, podrías ponerte a dormir en cualquier sitio y...

_ No te preocupes. Llevaré un móvil, y dinero suficiente para el metro o el taxi. Sólo dame la dirección. Prometo que estaré bien.

Lulú, las niñas y Saya pasaron la revisión. Era algo que Julia esperaba de las tres más pequeñas, pero que le sorprendió en el caso de Saya. Después de una abundante transfusión la reina parecía en perfectas condiciones. La somnolencia era la única señal de que se acercaba su letargo: se había dormido por el camino, y otra vez mientras le hacía las pruebas y la transfusión, pero por lo demás estaba en inmejorable estado. Así que la doctora la dejó marchar sin problema.

Saya se tomó su tiempo. Caminó hasta que se sintió cansada, luego llamó a un taxi y volvió a dormirse otra vez más (¿cuántas llevaba ya aquel día?) hasta llegar a la dirección que le habían indicado. En la tienda una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años, la dueña, la atendió con mucha amabilidad y le ayudó con las partituras y la funda. Saya quería una normal, pero de buena calidad, y acabó llevándose una de color magenta, ni azul ni roja. Pensó que ahora estaba por encima de esas distinciones. Con las partituras tardó algo más, porque quería algo que transmitiese alegría de vivir y libertad. Al final también se llevó algunos discos. Metió toda la compra en la funda vacía y volvió caminando al cuartel, y esta vez no sintió que necesitase dormir.

Saya llevaba pensando desde que salió de caza con Lulú en por qué estaba tan irritada con Hagi. Ella reconocía que había sido una ignorante por no darse cuenta de que el afecto que sentía por Hagi podía ser en realidad otra cosa, que había sido muy estúpida al no darse cuenta de que Hagi llevaba la vida entera enamorado de ella, y que pedir a alguien que te ama de corazón que te quite la vida era la mayor crueldad posible.

Pero si todo aquello había salido tan mal era porque Saya no sabía nada del amor, nadie le había explicado nada, ni siquiera Hagi. Y ahí es donde ella encontraba la raíz de todo el problema. Si tanto la amaba, si creía que ella podía sentir lo mismo por él, si tan doloroso y terrible era cumplir con su promesa, ¿por qué nunca jamás dijo nada? Hagi había sido aun más cruel que la propia Saya, había hecho lo mismo con los sentimientos de su reina que con el violonchelo, apoderase de ellos y encerrarlos donde nadie más que él pudiese alcanzarlos. Haciendo eso le había negado a Saya el mayor y más poderoso motivo para seguir viviendo, y lo había hecho hasta el mismísimo final. Saya empezaba a pensar que aunque lo llamase amor, lo que sentía Hagi por ella no podía ser amor de verdad. Si quieres a alguien, no dejas que se hunda en la desesperación pensando que es una criatura horrible que sólo merece la muerte, le debes ofrecer motivos para seguir viviendo. Si de verdad quieres a una persona, no te declaras para luego dejarte matar antes sus propios ojos, abandonándola, lo que haces es luchar para seguir viviendo junto a esa persona. Mucha gente había dejado a Saya vivir en completa ignorancia sobre asuntos básicos de la propia vida, y Hagi era uno más: jamás había conseguido hacer que Saya se sintiese amada, pero tampoco la había dejado buscar el amor en otro lugar. Ella no entendía que motivos podía haber tenido su Caballero para comportarse así, pero se había dado cuenta de que, si en vez de estar a su lado como si fuese poco más que un esclavo, Hagi se hubiese sentido como un compañero a su mismo nivel, ella habría podido darse cuenta de más cosas, podría haber actuado de otra manera. Y quizá no hubiesen ocurrido tantas desgracias.

Ahora, con Hagi muerto, se sentía de algún modo liberada, pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello con nadie; tampoco se atrevía a decirles que se arrepentía amargamente de haber matado a Diva, que hubiera preferido tener una oportunidad de conocerla, y que se sentía obligada a hacer algo por su hermana muerta. Saya no podría estar allí para ver crecer a sus sobrinas y guiarlas por el camino que todos les habían negado a Diva y a ella. Pero había decidido que dejaría de ser una inocente fácil de manipular. La inocencia no era más que un sinónimo de la ignorancia, y la ignorancia una forma de esclavizar a las personas. Saya estaba decidida, por ella y por Diva, a aprender todo lo necesario para no dejarse manipular nunca más por nadie, para no dejarse engañar, para ser libre. Así podría escapar del limbo en el que había estado durante toda su vida. Arrojar aquella especie de cajón de muertos en que Hagi había encerrado el violonchelo era un modo simbólico de comenzar su nueva vida: si el violonchelo representaba sus sentimientos, ahora quería recuperar el control sobre ellos.

Mientras Saya estaba en el umbral entre una vida en la que había sido esclava de la culpa y otra en la que era libre para decidir su propio camino, Nathan observaba como Hagi y Solomon también estaban, pero de una forma más literal, en el Limbo. Después de día y medio de intentar curar sus cuerpos, el Caballero no tenía claro que aquello fuese a servir de algo. Abimael le había dicho que los dos estaban en un coma profundo, y que quizá no saliesen de él nunca. Pero Nathan no se resignaba a perderlos: Solomon y él no tenían a nadie más en el mundo que el uno al otro, y Saya debía estar loca de dolor por haber perdido a su Caballero. Se hubiese sorprendido mucho de saber lo equivocado que estaba, pero de momento nadie iba a sacarlo de su error.

Notas:

Quería dar la impresión de que los personajes estaban en un momento de cambio, en un momento indefinido en el que podrían para cualquier cosa que hiciese cambiar por completo el rumbo de sus vidas, y por eso me he referido al Limbo. Se supone que es el lugar donde esperan las almas que no pueden ir al Cielo, pero tampoco al Infierno, y que allí no sienten ni dolor ni bienestar.

Las novelas que he mencionado arriba son reales, supongo que no hay problema en citarlas porque en ningún momento he ocultado que pertenecen a sus autores. Animo a cualquier fan de Blood+ a que las lea, porque los parecidos con la serie son más que sorprendentes, y porque son buenas historias.

Sé que esta vez he tardado más en actualizar, pero el clima de mi país no favorece mucho trabajar por estas fechas: cuando estas a más de 40 grados, es difícil pensar en algo decente que escribir. También voy a tardar con el siguiente capítulo, pero esta vez por culpa de los exámenes.

Creo que ya he hecho todas las aclaraciones que pensaba que eran necesarias, pero si tenéis cualquier duda, o algo que decirme, por malo que sea, sólo tenéis que dejar un review. Hasta pronto, espero.


End file.
